


The Note

by Xara89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xara89/pseuds/Xara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta pequeña historia se sitúa tras la victoria contra los hombre de la montaña</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña historia se sitúa tras la victoria contra los hombre de la montaña

“Maldita sea ,clarke! Es mi hermana no tenías derecho a mentirme, podría haber muerto y tú lo permitiste, esto jamás te lo perdonaré , ahora mismo tú y yo si tenemos un problema” con esas palabras Bellamy se fue de la bahía médica, Clarke podía sentir como lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas

“estas bien” Raven se acercó colocando la mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Clarke, “esto es culpa mía, no debí decírselo, tienes que saber que no era mi intención simplemente se escapó, yo….”

“tranquila Raven, todo está bien , no es tu culpa , es mía no debí mentirle” con una pequeña sonrisa Clarke se despidió de Raven y salió rumbo a su tienda, empaquetó sus pocas pertenecías en la mochila y al caer la noche salió del campamento sin ser vista dejando atrás a todas aquellas personas que poco a poco se habían convertido en su familia.

A la mañana siguiente Bellamy se encontraba vigilando el perímetro, el hecho que la guerra había acabado no significa que se podía bajar la guardia a lo lejos vio como Octavia se acercaba en su rostro se veía preocupación

“Se ha ido” “¿Quién ?” preguntó Bellamy

“Clarke” Octavia se acercó y le dio un papel doblado en el que contenía su nombre “su tienda está vacía y nadie la ha visto en el campamento desde anoche” Bellamy apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a leer el pequeño papel.

_Siento haberme ido así pero no conocía otra manera, tenías razón lo que hice estuvo mal jamás debí ocultarte lo de Octavia y menos ponerla en peligro, podría estar muerta y sería mi culpa, no hago más que dañar a las personas que quiero, no voy a pedirte que me perdones porque lo que hice es imperdonable, y sé que yo jamás podre perdonarme a mí misma, viviré con ello el resto de mis días, te pido que cuides de todos ellos te necesitan siempre lo han hecho, dile a mi madre que lo siento jamás debía haber cruzado la línea y que a pesar de todo la sigo amando -las letras estaban borrosas llegado a este punto debido a las lágrimas que Clarke había derramado mientras lo escribía- eres la persona en la que más confío en la tierra y siento haber roto tu confianza._

_Que nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Clarke_

**Author's Note:**

> esta es solo una idea que me vino a la cabeza, espero que os guste


End file.
